Blood so Pure
by CharmedAngelus
Summary: AU;In Transylvania,Romania back in the year 1700's everything is going well in Hermione's life. But when sumthing unexpected happens one evening she'splease r/r it is a vamp story.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the times

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So do not sue me, sue J.K. Rowling even through she owns Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: AU; In Transylvania, Romania back in the year 1700's everything is going well in Hermione's life. But when unexpected evening she's....please r/r it is a vampire story.  
  
Rated: R- *or should it be PG : 13* Its R: 13. PG: 13 for a few chapters  
  
A/N: My first Harry Potter, this is the fic that I tried my hardest on. I started to use well vocabulary words and I will not rush through the story.  
  
Title : Blood So Pure  
  
Chapter 1 : The beginning of the times.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
A mere 17 year old ran out of her room, her skirt dress fluttering behind her, her red bandana freshly cleaned for another days work.  
  
"Yes Mama,"  
  
"Would you deliver this warm loaf of cake bread to the butcher in town in return for a turkey for this evening meal?"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
Hermione took the loaf of bread and exited the tiny, but cozy cottage in the village. She deeply inhaled the air of the day, fresh and warm from the sun. Hermione was the daughter of the local inventor, Mr.Granger. Her family was praise and looked up to, because of her papa's work, but they were the same as everyone else economically wise. Hermione did not mind at all. Simple and hard enjoyments like baking bread, playing with the nearby farmers animals or help create objects with her father, were her many past times, that and talking with her best friends.  
  
This was the old town of Transylvania, Romania she did not know what to feel toward the town. The forever gloomy and dark sky. She was never allowed outside after the sun set, most older and elder people were truly scared of the rumors that the sacred mountains were roomed with vampires or evil demons. As she passed some elderly ladies gossiping and whispering about the events. She nodded respectfully, but still tried to listen closely.  
  
"Can you believe it has been 70 years, since Draco disappeared!"  
  
"It was a shame, he was so handsome all those years ago,"  
  
"But you have to say, he was a bastard half the time"  
  
The elderly ladies sighed at another poor innocent soul that was abducted. Hermione slowly stopped shaking her head sadly over the abductions many, many years ago. She snapped her fingers in remembering. She really should get some flowers and place them in the Memorial. Her cousin who was older then her, had gotten abducted when she was only four years old.  
  
In Hermione's train of thought, she finally notice she was near the Butcher's place. She stepped inside, greeted by the warm welcome smiles of some of the villagers, the smell of meat filled her nostrils. And the ring of the door bell, awaken her ears.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss.Granger,"  
  
"Good after noon, Sir. Mother asked if she could have one of your wonderful turkeys for her sweet out of the warm oven loaf of cake bread."  
  
"Bless her dear little heart, " the butcher, Mr.Jones exchanged the turkey for Hermione's mother bread. "And here's a sweet sour pickle as an afternoon treat."  
  
"Thank you very much sir."  
  
"You welcome, Miss.Granger!"  
  
Hermione slowly sucked on the sweet sour pickle, still pretty wet from its container. When finish with the snack, she skipped across the street to the flower shop owned by Mrs.Green. She picked up some white roses and crystal Lilly's . She walked to the memorial passing some arrivals praying for their lost ones. Hermione arrived at her cousin picture two weeks ago she would've been 28 . She dead at the mere age of 13 Hermione did a silent pray for her cousin, and sadly place the flowers in the middle of the picture. But thought about keeping one red rose.  
  
Exiting the new memorial, Hermione walked the halls of the older part where the people buried here, nor longer had living relatives or rare visits. She grabbed the torch on the wall, and looked at the different pictures. She stopped when she came to one with the name. Draco  
  
Name: Draco  
  
Age when death: 18  
  
Sibs : Draconian (sister) , and Drakey (brother)  
  
Summary: Draco was a hard worker in the fields, a little bit head strong for his old good but he love his siblings *see top for names* dearly  
  
Body: Never Found  
  
That part scared Hermione. In most parts, the bodies were usually found. Drained of blood, skin white, and body temperature completely gone. But found at the less, to have a proper funeral. Hermione examined the boys face, at 18.  
  
"He's gorgeous," she whispered to herself. "Either the artist was a moron and blind as they come."  
  
She stepped back, remembering she needed to be home before sun set. But before she left, she took out her last and only red rose. She placed it under the picture, and bowed. Placing the torch back into place, she ran back home.  
  
Hermione eventually made it, and took off her shoes and sat down at the table. She placed the meat on top of the table, where her mother picked it up.  
  
"Mione dear, What took you so long?"  
  
Hermione walked over to her father and place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Don't worry Papa, I was just visiting the memorial."  
  
"That's fine dear, tidy up the house, Pansy and her father will be here in a few", her mother reassured.  
  
"O.K. mama"  
  
A/N: I am going to stopped it there, next chapter is going to be much longer. Okay go easy one me and remember this is my first Harry Potter fic.  
  
Spoiler: Pansy and her father arrives, something happens and Hermione some how gets........ Hohoho, you have to wait till next chapter. I think it is going to come out today or maybe tomorrow if I get good reviews. Bye and see you all next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2: The guests!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So do not sue me, sue J.K. Rowling even through she owns Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: AU; In Transylvania, Romania back in the year 1700's everything is going well in Hermione's life. But when unexpected evening she's....please r/r it is a vampire story.  
  
Rated: R- *or should it be PG : 13* Its R: 13. PG: 13 for a few chapters  
  
A/N: My first Harry Potter, this is the fic that I tried my hardest on. I started to use well vocabulary words and I will not rush through the story.  
  
Title : Blood So Pure  
  
Chapter 2 : The guest arrives.  
  
Hermione quickly went to the kitchen and got her usual old cleaning rag, wet it under the well connected faucet, and began to clean the tables, chairs, and floor. She stepped back to look at her wonderful work. It was worth it.  
  
She wiped the lawyer of sweat off her brow and went to her room, in the back.  
  
Hermione took off her bandana and comb the moist beautiful brown hair out. Her cinnamon lock fall out of its hold and she hummed a soft song to herself. Taking one last look into the old time mirror, she put her hair brush down and wiped her face with a towel.  
  
"Hermione dear our guest have arrived,"  
  
"Coming mother."  
  
Hermione ran out of her room, and walked into the cozy living room with the fireplace stove.  
  
"Good evenin Ms.Hermione,"  
  
"Good evening Mr.Parkinson,"  
  
"Pansy, go with Ms.Hermione out to fetch a pail of clean water for boiling,"  
  
Pansy nodded and followed Hermione outside to get the water.  
  
"Hey it's been a while since we last saw each other," Pansy said starting a conversation. She kicked a rock and watch it tumble down the small slope.  
  
"Yeah it has been," Hermione sighed sadly. "Any news on the abductions?"  
  
"I heard from father, that our friend Blaise was abducted the day before yesterday. They have yet to discover her body."  
  
Hermione covered her mouth in shocked. Blaise was a really close friend of theirs.  
  
"That's terrible. How many more people will lose their lives to evil monsters?"  
  
"Who knows," Pansy whispered.  
  
"Come on Mione let's enjoy this night as long as we can,"  
  
Pansy and Hermione walked the rest of the way to the well water in silence. They came back in was greeted with wonderful smells. The group basked on turkey, corn on the cob, sweet potatoes, whole wheat bread, ale, water, sweat peas, and chocolate cake from desert. Hermione patted her belly, playfully acting really full.  
  
"Doctor *Mr.Granger* , is it alright if Hermione comes to our house for a sleep over? Papa's already agreed to it," Pansy begged/asked in a lady manner.  
  
Dr.Granger looked at Mr.Parkinson. "If its alright with Mr.Parkinson then it's alright with me,"  
  
"Thanks Father!"  
  
Hermione jumped out of her sit happily and race to her room to get her stuff. Pansy followed with an amused look on her face. Hermione filled her knapsack with her brush, comb, clothes, a dairy, a few books to read if she wanted to read while staying there, a new clean gold and red bandana, and some pencil with a sketch book to draw.  
  
"Come on Mione"  
  
"I'm coming, Pan"  
  
Hermione closed her knapsack bag and left the house quietly walking with Pansy and her father. Everyone said there good byes and farewells. Pansy and Mione stayed close together, as Dr.Parkinson lit the sky with the glowing torch. The cold and stillness of the night was haunting enough with that glowing torch. Hermione looked up ahead and saw a figure in a leather coat/duster thing.  
  
"Who goes there?", Dr.Parkinson asked.  
  
He received no reply as the creature knocked him out with a single blow to the head. Before he was knocked out he yelled to the girls to run.  
  
Hermione and Pansy went there separate ways unknowingly to them. Pansy ran to a near by neighbors home. She was welcome in with loving arms. But Hermione was still running she stopped at a well to catch her breath believing there was no one there. She looked up when she heard foots in the ground, breaking the leaves. Hermione gasped as the figure got closer.  
  
"Please stop who ever you are." She begged.  
  
The being did not stop how ever, his steps quickening.Hermione tried to run, but she bumped into the soft being, she tried to back away, but it's arm held her close to him. Before she could squeal in fright the being turned her around to face him and sealed her silence by placing it's lips on hers. She tried to protest, but she felt dazed and dizzy. He pulled back and Hermione gasped at what she saw. It was the picture of the boy from 70 years ago. He didn't look over 17 years of age. His look was cold and haunting, as was his cold pale skin. "It's uh you." She yelped with frightens. As his fangs slowly bit into her neck. She awaited to die.  
  
A/N2: I'm SO sorry for that cliff hanger BUT with good reviews I will update. Thanks for the reviews you're the best. The reason I didn't update was that I was on my moms laptop in L.A. and well.. that's all. She has MSN, instead of AOL. (goes back to thinking what's MSN stand for)  
  
Review thanks to--  
  
Dark Child Pro.- Thanks so much! Even through you just said you only liked it. It means a lot since I got a lot of flames once on my Buffy the vampire slayer fic. :: sighs :: But thanks to you guess and the rest I'm alright  
  
Em*ly- Thanks gal, I never heard anyone say them love my story before besides my other reviewers on this fic! :: whips tear :: You guys are the best!!! ^_^  
  
Lilduck- Thanks L. Duck, hehe yeah its my first Harry Potter fic not my first one.  
  
Czech Angel- lol year Dracos an vampire, oh yeah baby! *just watch to a little bit to much Austin Powers*  
  
Black Hawk- Neat name it's a movie right?!, anyways thanks yeah I stopped cause my hand hurt like you know what  
  
Vanessa Malfoy- Will I'm guessing the guys in blue are wondering why they are in blue. Because you guys are signed in. But anyways thanks V.M. oh my Merlin no one, ever appreciated my stories that much! And you funny, hehe! Lol thanks for the review and here is the chapter as you wanted my lord. Lmao  
  
Wild-Charter-Image- lol thank gurl, your right! Lol this chapter explains it all.  
  
Love From me~*~Emerald~*~  
  
Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
